Lady Freyja
by Kymbo
Summary: Freyja's life was good until everyone starts dying around her. She knew she was adopted, but will she ever be reunited with her true family? Her Asgardian family? How does she react to SHIELD coming into life? And why is this super soldier falling in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story. I hope you enjoy. Review please!**

Many years ago during Loki's actual birth, he had a twin born with him also. Unfortunately, his twin was separated from Mother and him and was never to be seen. She had been taken by a group of Asgardians who absolutely despised Laufey and his kin. Loki's Mother, Farbauti, was in despair for her lost child. Laufey did not much care, as long as nothing had happened to him at the time he was fine.

Loki's twin sister, Freyja, had been put into a containing device that would keep her alive but at the same age for a very long time. The Asgardian group stored her away until she was stolen in 1997. There was a small battle between a group of Asgardians and frost giants and the fighting resulted in Freyja accidentally being sent to Earth.

She had the same features as Loki, but her face wasn't as sharp. She had more brighter eyes than him, which made her green eyes very attractive. Her black hair looked silky and shined in the sunlight and she was very pale. She was a tiny infant for two months old and she was found by a rich couple who were staying in their cabin for the summer.

Freyja had her name stitched onto the clothing she wore, so the couple knew her name but they did not know how she got to Earth. The couple, the male being named Will and the woman named Mary took pity on her and took Freyja into their care.

Loki had mostly forgotten about little Freyja, but sometimes he had dreams of her emerald eyes staring at him from his Mother's arms. He had adored her in his dreams but often wondered what she was like now and where she was. Sometimes, he'd just sit around and ponder, before Thor would want to wrestle or play a silly game with him. He promised himself one day he would find little Freyja and they would be united once again.

Since Will and Mary were quite rich, they easily gained custody of Freyja. It had taken longer than usual because she had no birth records or anything, so they made up a birth certificate. They took her to their own humble abode and reconstructed their house so Freyja had a large, cozy room. They had thought Freyja was a miracle from God until one day she had frozen her whole crib. Mary could hardly even believe that had happened, until she learned about mutants.

After talking over it for hours, Will and Mary decided they would keep Freyja despite her 'mutation' and attempt to raise her as a normal child. They knew she had a very unique past before they had found her, but they couldn't know because little Freyja was unable to tell them as a baby.

2002 - Freyja's Age: Five

Freyja stands knee-deep in the soft layer of snow. Snowflakes fall from the clouds all around her as she watches them float down. Ever since she saw snow for the first time, she was in love. When she was outside when the snowflakes fly everywhere she would feel mesmerized and calm. Sometimes, she'd feel like she was the most powerful child in the world when she was outside in the snow.

Freyja catches a snowflake on her hand and holds it there in her palm as it melts slowly. Mary, her adoptive mother, had always commented on how cold she was. Freyja didn't care about her temperature. She only loved snow and most of all, causing mischief.

Oddly enough, she easily caused problems around the house. Sometimes she stole Will's, her adopted father, shoes or jacket before he would go off to work at the community hospital. Other times she would hide and pop out and scare Mary as she walked by. It always seemed to entertain her and it felt so natural when she did it.

2007 - Freyja's Age: 10

Freyja's sitting in her science class, with kids that are a couple years older than her. She was supposed to be tucked away in Ms. Blueleaf's class on the bottom floor in the fourth grade section but instead she sat in a sixth grade classroom. The athletic and popular boys that liked to rule the school tease her a lot. She was tinier than all of the sixth graders and she was way younger than them. Ever since Mary demanded that Freyja should take a test to see how smart she really was, the teachers have been shocked with how intelligent Freyja is. Usually, Freyja sits near the back of the classroom and says nothing throughout the day.

Mike, the leader of the bullies, throws a crumpled paper at Freyja's head while the teacher is turned. At that moment, the bell rings for lunch but Mike and his goonies stop her outside of the cafeteria. Kids watch from the windows of the cafeteria, some standing or hanging around outside of it. The teachers normally don't care about what goes on during lunch and only care about what they get paid.

Mike smiles at her viciously and then he shoves her into the lockers. Her back makes contact with them and she winces. Mike seems satisfied so he pushes her to the ground.

Suddenly, she darts out her arm and she easily trips him while he boasts on to his friends how easy Freyja was. He lands with a thud and gets up and balls up his fists and her. Freyja scrambles against a wall, and holds her arms up in a defensive position. Mike swings a punch at her but as soon as he makes contact, he's frozen. Kids scream around him.

After two hours, they finally had defrosted Mike enough so that he would stop chattering. Freyja sat in the principal's office with Mary and Will. Will was trying to make up a terrible excuse but failed. Mr. Pote, the principal, ended up expelling her from the school.

2009 - Freyja's Age: 12

Mary had sent Freyja off to an All-Girls School in England. Eventually though, she had gotten into trouble involving a toilet explosion in the bathroom. She was sent back to America after a couple a months where Will just placed her in a normal, public school. She goes to high-school at the age of twelve, but only goes to certain classes because most of them prohibit her from being in there since she's so young.

While at the park she builds a snowman and meets a boy named Ben who's a year older than her. He had been watching her for awhile and offers to help her. She allows him to and after a few hours of just playing in the snow, Ben admits he has a crush on her.

She's shocked at first, and then shows him her mutation, expecting him to run away in fear. He seemed impressed and thought it was very amazing that she had powers like that. She only smiles at him and the two become close friends.

2012 - Freyja's Age: 13

Freyja comes home from school one day with Ben to find that Will and Mary are killed. They were murdered by someone. She orders Ben to go home but he refuses and offers to help her with this 'investigation'. She comes across a note laying on the floor. It had been to a man named Thor. She already knew Thor was Norse Mythology but she just assumed Thor was a code name. What she didn't know was that Will and Mary worked double-time for SHIELD until they retired in 1997, the year they found Freyja.

Freyja is very desperate to find out who killed her parents and she has been debating on calling the police but decides not to. She sneaks in Ben's house every night to sleep in his room.

Finally, she finds a note on her old dresser in her former room. It had only said two words. Freyja Laufeysdotir. She was confused at first then decided to go deeper into Norse Mythology. She learned about the unusual last names they used and about their different Gods along with some of their history.

Ben seemed very interested when she brought the topic up because he had thought she gave up on the investigation. He decides he would go to the library to get Freyja some books on the mythology.

Unfortunately, Freyja finds him dead and he was killed the same way her parents were. This is where her story begins.

**A/N So that took awhile. Tell me what you think: good? bad? okay? I may not post Chapter One until tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N To the present. Review please. **

Freyja's life had been horrible these past two years. Ever since Mary, Will and Ben had died her heart had been broken. She hated her life and usually spent most of her hours lounging around on the streets of New York. She felt as though she didn't have a purpose in life.

She was lucky though that she had her powers. Half the time bums would try to grab her and they'd just freeze into an ice cube within seconds of contact. Many people said she looked eighteen instead of fifteen and she could almost believe them. She got into bars and clubs easier because of her appearance but she only caused trouble wherever she went, so she usually stayed away from social contact.

Her long, silky black hair was evenly cut to her elbows and her lime green eyes shone. Her pale skin only made her hair look darker and her eyes brighter but she did look around eighteen. She was only 5'6 which was very tall compared to her old 4'11 height in junior high. Freyja often looked at herself in the mirror and think of the old, weak Freyja before her closest ones died and then how she had to toughen up.

She had hardened up these past years and was ready for anything that came at her. Since she had no money, she usually slept in public bathrooms or Central Park depending on the weather. She sat on one of the vacant benches and for a second, enjoyed the sun's warmth. That is until a hobo walked up to her.

"Hey you, take this," he shoves it into her hands and scurries away.

Freyja examines it. For the past couple years she's always felt like someone has been watching her. Whatever the hobo gave her was in an envelope. She slowly opened it and saw a plane ticket and passport waiting inside.

After an hour of debating whether the ticket was truly legit, she grabbed the only money she had and took a taxi to the airport.

When she landed in Stuttgart, Germany she had a chaperone waiting for her. He lead her to another car which drove her to a fancy hotel.

"Ma'am, I have been instructed to tell you, you have fifteen minutes to get ready and then we must-" he started.

"Wait. Who do you work for?" Freyja questions cautiously.

The man only hands her a silky-looking emerald dress and walks off into another room. Freyja examines it and tries it on and finds out it is a perfect fit. She smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. Freyja stares a bit longer until her chaperone comes back in. He nods his head in approval and leads her back to the car.

She gets out at this gigantic-mansion looking house and her chaperone leads her in. She looks around and only sees people in expensive suits and dresses. Jackpot.

She spends the next thirty minutes pickpocketing their money. She always enjoyed causing mischief no matter where she went. Suddenly, she sees something out of the corner of her eye. There's man walking down the stairs with a... Scepter?

He quickly grabs some random guy and pulls out a funny-looking device. He stabs it into the guy's eye and that's when everyone starts running and screaming. She follows them only to be cornered by the man again. He kept duplicating himself and trapped everyone in.

"Kneel!" The guy commanded but people were too frantic to listen.

"I said.. KNEEL!" He said again, and this time people did it.

Freyja's POV

I did too slowly. I heard him clear his throat as if he was going to say a speech so naturally I just tuned out. Soon enough I saw some old guy stand up.

"...Look to your elders people. Let him be an example," the guy says with the antlers on his head.

Since I don't like seeing old men being blasted apart, I jump in front of him and a shield of ice surrounds us as I feel the blast make contact. The shield shatters, but it saved both of us. I tumble back from the force of the blast and land on my back, and I scramble to get up.

"Freyja...?" The guy with the scepter begins.

I was confused already, how did this guy know my name? Suddenly, some dude in red, blue and white spandex dropped down in front of me.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He questions me.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" I look up and see the command came from some kind of jet.

The man in the star-spangled suit helped me up and I cautiously backed away. People were screaming and running away again. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I yelp in surprise. The grip is like iron and I turn to find one of Loki's duplicates clutching my shoulder. I twist him off and Loki blasts the guy who helped me into the road. He walks to me, desperate to reach me. He stops in front of me.

I stand there, rigid, as he slowly pulls me into a hug. It felt very awkward.

"Freyja.." Loki murmurs, "I haven't seen you in forever, little Freyja,"

"Ummm..." I begin.

I hear Shoot To Thrill come from the jet and Iron Man lands, blasting Loki off of me. The spandex man and him walk over to Loki with Iron Man aiming his rockets at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Iron Man says.

Loki puts his hands up in surrender while keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

"Good move," he says.

I try to scoot away, but the blonde captain-dude places his hand on my shoulder.

"Um... I need you to come with us ma'am," he tells me.

"I didn't do anything," I reply firmly, and try to move out of his grip.

He leads me forcefully to the jet while Iron Man escorts Loki. Once we are all on, I sit down and look at all of them wildly. Loki keeps staring at me and it makes me feel awkward.

Some red-head walks back there and stares at me.

"Director Fury would like to have a word with you once we get back to base," she says.

I gulp and nod. Loki continues his gaze. I finally look back and only see grief and sadness in his eyes.

"I've been looking for you forever Freyja," he starts but cannot finish as a crack of lightning is heard.

Loki flinches and Steve smiles slightly.

"Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows,"

After that, everything happens in a flash and there's a crash as something lands on the jet. He grabs both Loki and I. We both land on the edge of a mountain and Loki tries to help me but I still gasp in pain from the impact. I see black spots and can barely tell what's going on until the guy with the hammer leaves.

Loki stands over me, saying words that I can't comprehend until I fully black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve POV

"And what of Freyja?" I ask, my voice inquisitive.

"She is Loki's sister," Thor replies.

I stare at him in shock. Freyja was related to Loki? That meant she was somehow an Asgardian goddess. Her file stated she was legally fifteen but she looked about eighteen to twenty. When I saw her protect that citizen back in Stuttgart. I was amazed at her bravery but also felt attracted to her. I then remembered Peggy but I somehow couldn't get Freyja out of my mind. She was so beautiful for a lady. Thor stared at me as if waiting for me to speak.

"Loki used to talk about Freyja when he was younger," Thor states plainly.

"We'll interrogate her when she wakes," Fury says.

Third Person POV

Freyja's eyes blinked open. She was in some kind of room laying on a weird lounge chair. There was a table beside of her with a folder laying neatly on it. She wondered why she was here but then remembered. Loki. She wondered if she was whoever's prisoner or maybe an uninvited guest. More likely both.

It seemed like a dream but she could remember every detail. Loki hugging her. The man with the hammer appearing from nowhere. It all seemed foggy in her mind but she could still remember. She was mildly confused because she couldn't remember going into this room or getting into this structure at all. She could recall waking up several times but it all seemed to blurry and disoriented for her to try to remember.

She went to look at the folder but she heard the door slide open and she retracted away from it. The same red-head walks in with another folder and some old guy in a fancy suit.

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanov and this is Agent Phil Coulson," she tells me.

"We would've spoke to you sooner but... When you woke before both times you were thrashing around," Agent Coulson says.

Freyja only nods in response and stares at them some more. She didn't remember having any kinds of bizarre dreams that could trigger her behavior.

"Alright.. We're just going to ask you a few questions," Agent Romanov says calmly.

After thirty minutes of 'yes', 'no' and 'I don't know' Freyja really was tired and just wanted to sleep on a nice, warm bed. Agent Romanov was currently leading her down a hallway before coming to a stop at a metal door. It slides open and inside in a containing cell is Loki, standing there with a mix of worry and mischief on his face. She didn't know someone could have that kind of expression, but I guess she knew it was possible now.

"Freyja!" He calls out.

Freyja shivers. She did not know who this Loki guy was and how he knew her but she was officially creeped out. I mean, he had just hugged her in the middle of Germany while she had no clue at that time who he was and where he came from.

Loki slowly walks to the edge of his containing cell and places his hands on the glass. Freyja has this weird sensation and walks towards him carefully. She feels like she has butterflies in her stomach. It was like he was a magnet. She can hear Agent Romanov in the background telling her to stop and some back but she's paying no attention. She was too focused on Loki.

Once she's inches from the glass, she stares at him and the two lock eyes at each other. Loki has a sad smile on his face.

"You are... My brother?"

"Yes! Little Freyja. It is I Loki, your brother,"

"How?"

"We were separated at birth Freyja... Freyja... You must know that you are a God...dess. You were born under La-" Loki begins to tell Freyja but it cut off from a murderous glare from Agent Romanov.

Freyja feels a hand on her shoulder and she jerks her head around to see who it was. Agent Coulson. He motions for her to follow him. She frowns and Loki nods as if telling her it would be okay. She turns around and follows Agent Coulson out, looking over her shoulder at Loki one last time before going.

She is sitting in a chair with the rest of these so-called Avengers with the eye-patch dude called Director Nick Fury introducing them all to her. She noticed the one called Steve kept staring at her. She shifts uncomfortably as Director Fury dismisses them all. She decides to hang out around the windows in the main control room. The clouds seemed to inspire her.

An hour later she was staring at a monitor that showed Loki in his cell. She could faintly hear the Avengers arguing along with Director Fury behind her but as usual she tuned out of the conversation. As long as it didn't involve her, she didn't care. She heard Tony say her name and she was about to turn around to confront him but decided not to.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone became frantic. Dr. Banner and Agent Romanov disappeared under the floor and Captain Rodgers and Tony Stark were running off. She felt as though she needed to get to Loki and fast.

Once she got there she saw Thor being ejected out into the open air in the container Loki was in and a dying Agent Coulson against a wall. Loki stared at her and held out a hand for her to take it. Loki smiled at her as she slid her hand into his. He was reunited with his sister finally.

The next moments happened in a blur and she found herself sitting beside Loki on a jet. She saw Tony Stark trying to repair the Helicarrier and then she saw Hulk fall towards the ground below them. Loki stood closely beside her and often stole a glance at her petite figure. They were headed to New York to open the portal to let these chitauri things in.


	4. Chapter 4

Freyja stood beside Loki on Stark Tower watching Tony land in his red and gold armor. He walked forward and his suit compartments were taken off by a ring of metal. Stark Technology was so advanced. He went inside while watching Loki carefully, Freyja saw him take a split second to look at her but reverted his gaze back to Loki. Loki soon followed him through another entrance on the balcony and Freyja took this chance to escape. She didn't hate Loki, but he wanted to destroy New York. New York had always been one of her favorite places. Even though they were biological siblings she wanted to put a stop to this invasion he was planning.

She looks around for an exit but instead she was blasted off of the balcony she was on. She screams loudly while she's falling, flailing her arms until landing on one of the chitauri's flying machines. Two of them turn around to look at her but she freezes them into an ice cube and pushes them off with a grunt. She stares down at the controls to drive.

"Um..." She looks at the buttons nervously.

Finally, she's able to steer and fly around New York, but she was jerking around the whole time. It made her very dizzy and she could see tiny black spots every now and then. She hovers the device over the ground about five feet and jumps off, glad to be off of it. Her ankles ache from impact some but she ignores the pain. She sees the Avengers in the distance and feels a surge of hope. She sprints towards them but remains cautious when Agent Romanov points her pistols straight at her.

"I think she's a friendly," Steve tells Agent Romanov.

Agent Romanov doesn't lower her pistols but relaxes some.

"Hey I'm here to he-" Freyja starts but a chitauri lands in front of her making weird noises.

It shoots at her head and she ducks, the blast going inches over her forehead. The robot shoots again and this time is grazes her arm making little droplets of blood fall to the ground. She gasps in pain but then feels anger boiling up inside her. She freezes it's head and feet(if it has those), and she yanks the gun from it's arms. Steve beckons her over looking genuinely surprised.

"You can fight on the ground," he tells her.

Freyja goes to shoot a chitauri but it knocks the gun out of her hand. She gasps in pain as it grabs her wrist. She tries to twist it's own mechanical arm behind its back but it only squeezes her wrist harder. Her eyes water from the pain. Steve bashes one with his shield and he goes to knock the chitauri off of her but he's blasted away. She freezes the chitauri's arm but only succeeds in freezing the robot onto her. Steve slams his shield into the back of its head and then goes to break the ice off of it so it would let go of Freyja.

Freyja thanks him and goes about freezing chitauri while Steve flings his shield at them so they shatter to pieces. She could faintly hear the Hulk going berserk in the distance and felt sorry for whoever was facing off against him. She spots Agent Romanov on the roof where the Tesseract is located with Dr. Selvig and Tony Stark blasting off over their heads to the coast of New York. She wondered what he was doing.

She was so distracted she didn't notice the chitauri when it rammed full force into her. She tumbles backwards and grabs a pipe. She swings it at the robot's head. It ducks and then punches her in the stomach. She groans in pain. She jabs the tube at it's mouth or what looked to be like it's mouth. She then goes to slam it hard into the side of the robot's head. It collapses, malfunctioning.

She looks up and sees him come back minutes later with a large rocket above him, hauling it to the portal. She watches him and then flicks her gaze to Natasha. She had the scepter ready to close the portal. While Freyja wasn't paying attention, one of the chitauri grab her onto it's flying device. She screams and Steve tries to hit the robot but fails because he missed it by a foot or two. She notices Tony enter the portal and she wraps her hand around the chitauri's leg to freeze it as it rams a gun into her head. Everything is black after that.


End file.
